The Heavens Above Affair
by Lucretia Skelington
Summary: Even Guardian Angels get discouraged and Illya gives his reason to despair. Be an angel and leave a review!


**The Heavens Above Affair**

"You are unhappy with your assignment"

He paused before answering. One did not whine or complain to the Old Man. "No, sir, it's not that…"

His voice trailed off as the Old Man, or the Wise One, as he was more respectfully known, observed him calmly. His superior had ages of more experience and was far older and wiser than either he or the other man with him. How could he explain?

"What brought this on" the elder asked. It was unusual for such a meeting as this to take place.

"Sir, the beatings lately, well, the last was quite severe and he" here the speaker nodded to the other man"-he had hardly a scratch to deal with."

He looked at the one beside him. They often ended up at the same place and same moment tending to their charges but his seemed too need more looking after than most. The other turned away, embarrassed.

"You feel the situation is unfair"

He was treading on sensitive ground; he would have to choose his words carefully. "Of course, that is not for me to say, sir, but perhaps a bit more 'luck' for me to work with would be helpful."

Hope colored his words but he had no control over it. The last hospital stay and following recuperation at home had shaken him, and he was one not shaken easily. In times past, he'd worked through the pain and suffering, in its various forms, and had, for the most part, been able to maintain a distance from the emotional aspect.

Now, however, there was the complication of age to deal with such as reflexes that were a tad slower, muscles that fatigued easier, bones that mended slower, and the need for reading glasses. Heaven knew he had his hands full just dealing with misplaced glasses.

"If a few allowances could be made…"

The Wise One's reply was firm but gentle; he was not without sympathy. "You are aware I do not make those decisions…only He does. There are some ways of the world that should be beyond our control and intervention. We only ask that you do your best."

The young one's shoulders slumped slightly at his words. He lost some of his glow and the elder frowned. The Wise One willed him to look at him. "If you prefer, I will make adjustments in your assignments…but, as you know, in the end it will make little difference."

He was silent. He did his best always, but sometimes he felt it wasn't enough. The other charges he'd looked after had had their bad times, it was true, but not like this one. When a mortal had so much promise yet never seemed to find true success or happiness, it was discouraging. Very discouraging.

He sighed. No one said being a Guardian angel would be easy. He sat up, holding his folded wings straighter.

"No, sir. I would prefer to keep Kuryakin under my protection."

The Wise One nodded, expecting as much. This young one had a caring soul. He would do well.

"Thank you for hearing me, sir. I" He stopped suddenly, sensing intently then continued hurriedly"I must go, sir! Kuryakin, well, he seems to have gotten himself literally into another bind"

He rose and stepping away from the others, spread his wings, his countenance serious.

"Elias" the Wise One said softly. The young one turned to hear the words of his elder. "Be not discouraged. Kuryakin will find true happiness in his future."

Elias' face shone brightly and he smiled gratefully. "Thank you, sir"

And before a mortal could blink an eye, he was gone.

The Wise One settled his attention on the remaining angel and observed slowly. "Your charge does seem to have an unusual amount of good fortune, Augustus."

The angel squirmed slightly under the Old Man's scrutiny.

"Truthfully, sir" and one had to be here"I may have, on occasion, inadvertently stepped in a bit sooner or more forcefully than normally allowed."

"I see" the Wise One said gravely. Early or excessive intervention, in particular, was generally forbidden. After all, mortals had to make their own decisions and what Augustus apparently did regularly (and not just when his charge was in danger) was a serious breach of standard operating procedure.

But, harsh words of chastisement froze on his lips. His heart softened. Not all mortals dealt with such difficulties as this Kuryakin and Solo…perhaps UNCLE agents needed a touch of extra help now and then.

He watched as the Guardian tensed.

"Augustus, about your 'occasional' transgressions for Solo's benefit…"

"Yes, sir" the young one answered, waiting for the thunderbolt that was surely to come.

"Please teach Elias how you do that."

Augustus grinned widely and jumped to his feet.

"Yes, sir! I'll start now- Solo is …ah, occupied in safe pursuits at the moment, sir" And he, too, was gone.

Michael smiled, satisfied he'd made the right decision. The two mortals were special and deserving of more than the usual aid from Above.

He turned his attention to his promise of future happiness for Kuryakin. The Archangel took a deep breath and pushed up the sleeves of his robe. There was much work to be done. Judging by the way the mortal's life had progressed so far, he had another miracle to perform.

* * *

_Be an angel and leave a review...please! Thanks!_


End file.
